The Time Turner
by Pixey
Summary: Harry rewind the time, to the day when his parents had died. Could he change it so they would survive?


The Time Turner

All his life, he had wondered. What had happened that fateful October night? Why did he survive? Why didn't they?

*

Hogwarts School 

The answer was there. His fingers were grasping it now. He held it up beneath the moonlight, noticing how the golden rim glinted in the darkness; the glass reflecting the soft sparks of light from the moon. He stares as if memorized by it. Then, suddenly he turned and looked back. He saw the castle now, security, home. He looked as though his courage and determination were going to fail him. Then with a single movement, he turned, throwing a cloak over himself, he vanished.           

A swirl of light engulfed him then it was daylight.

            It was the same place but different, less peaceful and more hectic. He felt it in the wind pushing against. He took out a broomstick from somewhere, and without a single glance back, he took off and flew away. 

*

Godric's Hollow 

            It was a small village, strangely still, silent. He took his invisibility cloak off and looked in his bag for anything to eat. Taking out a couple of sandwiches, he sat on the bench and rested there. 15 years ago here...

"Harry!"

            He turned around violently, he saw a girl running towards him. Her black cloak and white scarf gliding in the wind. She stopped near him, looking at him with curiosity. She had dark shoulder length red hair, and eyes that was ... almost a replica of his. 

            "Old Dumbledore told me to look for you here." She said, smiling, "Wow, you've totally changed!" Her cheeks were almost bright pink, no doubt from running to meet him. 

            "Who are you?" Harry said 

            She looked surprised, almost taken aback. "Don't you recognise me? I'm Ellie, your sister."  
            "Oh, yes." Something told him to play along; he looked at her with slight suspicion. He never knew he had a sister. 

            "Why, am I dead in your time?"

            This statement made him slightly more worried, how could this girl know that he travelled back in time? " No, you just look different." He said offhandedly, running his hand over his hair. 

            Something made her move back, frightened. She moved her index finger up, pointing towards his forehead. 

            " What's that?" her voice was almost inaudible.

            "Oh," he quickly smoothed his fringe, "I cut myself." He knew she didn't believe him, but she didn't ask any more. 

            "We'd better go, suppose to meet Dumbledore at Hogwarts."

            "I'm not going back to Hogwarts, I have to stay here, I need to talk to mum and dad."

            "Mum and dad aren't here, they're nice and safe somewhere else, you're not safe here either, hide, don't stay out here, this is Godric's Hollow, the most dangerous place out there. I'm only here to look for you. C'mon."

            She dragged him along, to an inn 500 yards away. 

            "We could stay here in the mean time. Then we're going to Hogwarts."

            " I need to see mum & dad. Where are they staying?"

            Ellie stared back fiercely, "Its none of your business."

            Harry didn't listen, throwing his invisibility cloak over his shoulder, he ran out. He could hear her running after him. True, she couldn't see him, but she could hear his thundering footsteps on the pavement. It was dark now. She was shouting at him to stop, but then she stopped running and shouting. 

            He unconsciously stopped and looked back. She was staring at a group of buildings, one was gone, a black ruin marked where it once stood. Harry understood, and walked towards her. Putting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked to his direction, tears running down her cheeks. 

            "Where are you?"

            "I'm here," he said, taking his cloak off.

            "There was no mark, he left no mark." She whispered, looking at the ruin.

            "They're dead."

            She swallowed, "They can't be, he left no mark."

            "He's gone."

            "Your scar." Ellie said, suddenly turning, looking upon his forehead. " You survived."

            She put her hands upon her face, put her head upon his chest; he wrapped his arms around her, it was natural. She sobbed gently. Looking for comfort, he could offer none. 

            They're gone. 

Happy New Year *soon*, hope you enjoy this story. Please review, tell me any ideas to what happens afterwards, I'd be pleased to hear. You could read my other HP story - Choices  , which I have finished. 


End file.
